Darkness Descends
Activated by Shi Feng in Chapter 52, when he brought the tattered notebook dropped by Werewolf Felt, in the Hell Mode of Deathly Forest. Description Type: Epic Quest NPC: * First Phase: Sharlyn * Second Phase: Sharlyn and President Henry * Third Phase: Serena * Final Phase: Sharlyn Location: * First Phase: Library, Red Leaf Town * Second Phase: Library, White River City and Starstreak Trading Firm * Third Phase: World Summit * Final Phase: Pre-requisite: Acquire the first clear of a Hell Mode Dungeon, and decipher the contents of the notebook dropped by the final boss. Objective: * First Phase: Locate and destroy the Bible of Darkness, and prevent the Great Demon from descending. * Second Phase - Gospel Project: Go to Starstreak Trading Firm and look for President Henry for more information about the Dark Den. Save the Starstreak Trading Firm from it's current predicament ** 1st Option: Retrieve the stolen goods from the Black Scorpion Corps of Black Cloud Ridge. The Corps is led by a Level 180, Tier 3 Shadow Warrior. ** 2nd Option: Become the manager of Starstreak Trading Firm and earn 30,000 Gold in a month. * Third Phase: Defeat the enemies at the World Summit, and search the shrines to locate the Bible of Darkness. ** 1st Option: Obtain the imitation Bible of Darkness (Epic Rank) ** 2nd Option: Challenge Fallan Angel Serna after she lower her power to Tier 1. Obtain the Original Bible of Darkness (Fragmented Legendary Rank) * Final Phase: Defeat Great Demon Kildred ** 1st Option: Solve the problem of the Great Demon descending ** 2nd Option: Requires 1,500 Gold and 100 Soul Crystals, permanently destroy the Great Demon. Time Limit: 30 days Difficulty: Epic Penalties: Rewards: * First Phase: Demon Mask and Demon Hunter Title * Second Phase: 20% of Starstreak Trading Firm's Shares and a Tier 4 Magic Scroll, 'Position Teleportation Scroll. * Third Phase: Three Rainbow Treasure Chest (188 Soul Crystals, Chapter of Shelter and Magic Device Design) * Final Phase: "Demon Slayer" Title, Star-Moon Kingdom Reputation +50, White River City Reputation +500, Count Title in White River City.Chapter 616 Additional Rewards: * First Phase: * Second Phase: Obtain Anna as a Personal Guard at the cost of 6,000 Gold to President Henry * Third Phase: * Final Phase: Damaged Bible of Darkness History Chapter 52 Wanting to identify the contents of the tattered notebook dropped by Werewolf Felt, Shi Feng headed to the Library in Red Leaf Town. Encountering Sharlyn, who reveals herself to be the Librarian and a Divine Official, Shi Feng sought her help and the quest 'Darkness Descends' was activated. Sharlyn identifies the poer coming from the notebook to be evil energy and casts a Tier 3 Divine Curse, Spear to purify the notebook. A demon face appears and curses Shi Feng, reducing his attributes and experience gain. Shi Feng receives a system prompt that a Great Demon had targetted him and would send a phantom in thirty days to attack him. In the case he failed, he would lose his body to the demon. In order to break the curse, Sharlyn suggested for the Moon Drip Ceremony to be done, which results in Shi Feng receiving the 'Moon Drip' Quest. Shi Feng completes the quest after some effort, and the curse of the Great Demon is broken, restoring Shi Feng's lost attributes and experience gain. After performing the ceremony, Sharlyn is greatly weakened and informs Shi Feng to find her in the library at White Stone City after he gathered 10 Gold. Chapter 218 Shi Feng makes his way over to the library at White River City, in order to seek Sharlyn's aid to progress the Epic Quest. He brought 10 Gold in order to buy the location of the Bible of Darkness from Sharlyn. However, she offers a new piece of information for an additional 40 Gold. Despite his helplessness, Shi Feng hands over the 50 Gold, which activates the second phase of the quest, 'Gospel Project'. Sharlyn sends him to President Henry to assist in solving the Starstreak Trading Firm predicament. Given two options, the system automatically picks the second option which is to become the manager of Starstreak Tradng Firm and earn 30,000 Gold in one month. In order to help him with the task, President Henry assigns Anna to be his assistant. This in turn activates the NPC Administration System for Shi Feng, allowing him to see Anna's attributes. As manager of the Trading Firm, Shi Feng gained access to all of the shops under the firm. Anna brought Shi Feng on a tour around the firm so that he could gained an understanding of the firm's affair. His first order of business was to adjust the business model and to hire Lifestyle Players to produce items for sale. The entire firm was renovated and repurposed, to accomodate the Forgers, Alchemist and other Lifestyle Players that were going to be hired. Using the influence of the trading firm, Anna was able to recruit 245 Alchemist NPCs and 228 Forgers NPCs. Setting out the initial plans for these NPCs to make Recovery Potions and Whetstones, to start gaining the attention of the players in White Stone City. Shi Feng leaves the rest of the work to Anna, before he heads over to the Forging Association to start forging Advanced Whetstones, in order to become an Advanced Forging Apprentice for the next stage of his plan. After becoming an Advanced Forging Apprentice, Shi Feng learned the forging recipes for the Armor Kits from the Advanced Book of Magic, and started producing the Basic Versions. During his time spent forging, the trading firm had attracted much attention from the players who started to frequent the shops. When he returned to the trading firm, he was suprised to find a queue of Lifestyle players and NPCs on the third floor. Shi Feng was able to bring over Cream Cocoa and Melancholic Smile into his Lifestyle Guild, Horizon Alliance, as both had potential to become master forgers in the future. After settling the matters with both players, Shi Feng started selling the Armor Kits, as the Guilds had already started going away the Advanced Whetstone recipe. Due to Dark Star selling similar products to Starstreak Trading Firm at a lower price, the traffic in the store was lower. However, once news of the Armor Kits appeared and the prices in the firm were adjusted, players started to return to the firm. Category:Quests